


The Best of Intentions

by silver_sun



Series: writer in a drawer round two [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy realises that sometime, even if you have the best of intentions, it doesn't guarantee the best outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Intentions

**Title:** The best of intentions.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** Adrift.

 **Prompts:** "Add insult to injury" and a television programme, and 300 words or less.

  **A/N:** written for round 1 challenge 5 of writer in a drawer on Live Journal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy switches off his mobile with a sigh, and slouches back on the sofa.

It’s been a rough few days, and he’s no nearer finding out what the hell Gwen, or more likely Torchwood, have said to Nikki Bevan. All he knows is, that whatever was said, it’s made a bad situation worse.

And the fact that however he looks at it, and however much he tries to rationalise it, it all comes back to it being mostly his fault, is not a pleasant feeling. He’d really thought he’d be helping her by bringing Gwen in on the investigation and getting a fresh pair of eyes to look over the evidence.

All he’s had since then is a distraught phone call from Nikki telling him in no uncertain terms to leave her alone and never help her again.

He stares at his phone for a long moment, wondering for about the tenth time if he should call Gwen, and ask her straight out what’s going on, what she saw on that island, and why she thinks it’s okay to lie to him.

Shaking his head he tosses the phone onto the coffee table. There’s no point in even trying, he knows that from experience, all he’ll get is friendly, empty banter and an invitation to go to the pub with her and Rhys. An invitation he knows she’ll cancel at the last minute telling him ‘something’s come up at work.’ Then he'll be left with a wasted evening and nothing to do but stay in and be bored to death watching EastEnders.

It's all Torchwood's fault, he thinks with some annoyance. They’re changing her, making her cold and hard. But it won’t work, he tells himself, Gwen’s smart, she’ll come to her senses.

He just hopes he right.


End file.
